The present invention relates to a slurry-cooled helmet and to a head-cooling system of which such a helmet is an integral component.
Helmets are worn by competitors in various forms of athletic contents such as football and hockey. They are also worn for protection by individuals engaged in the construction field. During such athletic competition or construction work considerable body heat is generated which reflects itself in discomfort to the wearer of the helmet and not uncommonly results in a physical condition, sometimes fatal, known as hyperthermia. The performance of such activities in an environment where elevated temperatures prevail is known to cause or aggravate such condition.
One of the purposes of this invention is to provide a helmet which can be worn by an athlete or by an individual under circumstances where there is risk of developing the aforementioned condition whereby such risk is minimized or entirely obviated. The invention also is intended to provide a system by means of which the helmet can be periodically recharged with coolant while being taken out of service for minimal periods of time.